Hanna's diary
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Select parts from Hanna-Boo's diary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanna's diary**

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. August 30, 2009.**_

The girls and I are having a sleepover in the Hastings-barn tomorrow. I'm kinda nervous. Sure, me love to hang out with Aria and Em...and Spencer too, but Ali is not very nice to me. She's calling me 'Hefty Hanna' and say rude mean shit to me whenever she see me eat stuff.

I'm not that happy.

Maybe someday I can become skinny and sexy like Ali is.

It's no fun being the chubby shy inscure chick, ya know...

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. September 8, 2009.**_

Crying like a 5 year old kid. What was supposed to be an adorable sleepover became a Hell on Earth. Ali ended up gone and people might think the rest of us are behind it even though we're not.

Big pain in my soul...

Not cute in any way!

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. August 16, 2010.**_

Summer's over, school starts. Not very happy about that, really. Me is not into all the crappy school stuff. That's more of a Spencer Hastings thing.

During the summer, me and Mona have re-invented ourselves and become sexy and skinny.

I'm the new so-called 'It Girl' now. Totally all blonde and hot, like Ali was before she disappeared.

Things are nice and cutie cute. Yes, me talk kinda childish. Don't judge. I'm free to talk like this.

Anyways...!

Aria has returned from Iceland and she no longer had pink streaks in her hair anymore.

Hanna-Boo is totally happy.

Yay!

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. November 11, 2010.**_

Me and the girls recieved another one of those damn txt-things from A today. It is no fun to be afraid of A. Who the poop is this A person anyway?

I have no idea who it is.

Should do something adorable for an hour to shift the focus of my mind away from everything bad.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Sadness for Emily.**_

Maya, Em's girlfriend was found dead a few hours ago. I feel sad for Em. She's my buddy and I care about her.

I can't even imagine what pain Em is in right now.

Hanna-Boo isn't happy. Of course, not as sad as Em, but still sad.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Me-time!**_

Spent most of the day in my room, pleasuring myself with my 'joystick' as I usually call it. Yeah, soooo much fun.

Thanks goodness that mom didn't find out what I was doing. That would have been very awkward, though mom seem to like sexy stuff too. I mean, sometimes I hear sounds of sex from her bedroom.

I'm happy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's dairy. A, you fucking old pile of poop!**_

A made me look like a loser today by forcing me to eat pig-themed cupcakes while the perverted sex-crazy lacrosse dudes saw me.

I feel so bad. Did not wanna do it, but had to for money.

A, you fucking old pile of poop! Why? Why the freakin' crap do you want me to get all 'hefty' again? Me is so angry! So angry.

Be glad I don't know you are, A. If I could find you, I'd punch the dang stuffing out of you, making you cry for your whore of a mommy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Maybe...**_

I feel like maybe I have a crush on Caleb Rivers. Not sure if I do or not.

After I let him stay in our basement, I've started to notice how hot he is.

No, Hanna! Caleb's not hot, chill, girl.

Damn! What am I thinking?

Okay. Me need a long cold shower to wash away my thoughts about the sexy male computer-master.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. December 22, 2010.**_

Yay!

Christmas is only days away and that makes me smile.

I've already bought presents for the people I care about, such as mom and the girls.

My mom will get a vintage bracelet, Aria will get a leather skirt, Emily will get a sports bag and Spencer will get a Spanish novel.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. November 6, 2011.**_

Lost my v-card to Caleb last night while we were in the tent.

It was amazing! That guy sure has a strong schlong. He made me get the 'Big O' for sure. Awww, it was soooo sexy!

I'm super happy!

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. January 21, 2012.**_

Hanna-Boo ( that's me ) saved Caleb today by being smart ( yes, me was actually smart ) and remote-deleting files from his computer to save him from the damn cops.

I managed to remember his password. Score for me.

Thank God I wasn't my typical goofy self. Caleb might have ended up in jail or something if I had not deleted those files from his computer.

Me is happy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. March 7, 2012. My b-day.**_

Very adorable. Today's my b-day. I had breakfast in bed while watching an old classic My Little Pony episode.

I'm wearing an awesome cool designer dress so Caleb will get kinda turned on when he sees me. Why? Because I want a good sweet 'roll in the sack' as my gift from my handsome awesome boyfriend.

Mom's already given me a gift...a pair of new shiny white tights from the nice Elena DeMontero spring collection.

Aria, Spencer and Emily probably have stuff for me too and I'll find out when they come over later for cake and beer.

Hanna-Boo is very happy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. March 8, 2012.**_

Awww! Yesterday was my b-day. It was amazing!

The girls gave me cool stuff.

Emily gave me a cute pink plushie kitten, Aria gave me an awesome outfit based on what Christina Aguilera wore in the Lady Marmalade music video ( will wear that on my next date-night with Caleb ) and Spencer gave me a green leather purse made by Savannah Hotness.

I'm very happy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Naughty night.**_

Tonight I'm gonna be with Caleb.

He'll show up about 2 hours from now.

I've dressed up as a slutty bitch in my hot Christina Aguilera based outfit just for Caleb. I'm sure he will like it. Who wouldn't...?

OMG, me is so beautiful.

Nice! My boobs look slightly bigger than they usually do now when I wear this outfit. That's so good.

I really hope that Caleb will do me slow, but hard the way I love it. Of course, he usually do.

Yeah, me is so turned on.

And happy.

Yay!

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. March 26, 2012.**_

Just recieved a txt from A. It nearly scared me all shitless.

A, stop being so mean to me and the girls. Fuck you! A, ya know what...? I hate you so much! Why are you such an evil dang bully?

Hanna-Boo is not happy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Aria-day.**_

Have spent this day with my best buddy Aria. It's been so much fun.

Aria and me watched movies, drank beer and talked about sex.

I wear a white lace push-up bra and baggy plushie pink sweatpants right now.

I wonder where mom is. I haven't seen her since breakfast and that was over 10 hours ago. She's probably out on a date with a man who's got a big tool in his pants.

Anyways...the awesome Hanna Marin ( me ) is happy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. June 12, 2012. Sushi.**_

Yesterday the girls and me had our annual sushi summer dinner here at the Marin-house. It was awesome.

Sushi summer dinner is a tradition me and the girls have had since we were 9 years old and we all love it. Better than normal this time since there was alcohol. Never been such stuff around for our sushi dinner before. Nice.

I wore a Nicki Minaj t-shirt and sexy neon-green latex tights.

Aria wore a tight leather top and dark skinny jeans, Emily wore a cool blue t-shirt and sweatpants and Spencer wore a white top and black pants.

Yeah, it was awesome!

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. June 22, 2012.**_

I've played the My Little Pony video game for the first time a while today. The same game that me and Em used to love when we were little.

It felt good to play it. Made me feel so adorable.

Last time I played that game, before today, was December last year when Em and me had our retro day at her house.

OMG, me and Em played this nearly everyday when we were in pre-school. Those were adorable times, for sure. No homework, no pain, no sadness and no stupid damn A who make our live so hard.

Now I'm gonna see what mom has gotten us for dinner. I imagine it's some sort of take-out. See, my mom's not good at cooking. It's usually take-out here in our house.

That's okay though. I don't mind it. Often take-out actually taste really good.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo. July 4, 2012.**_

It's night now.

Today's been awesome, it is 4th of July. Day of glory for us here in the awesome United States.

Spent the day with my boyfriend Caleb.

We didn't go out and watch the fireworks over Main Street. We were busy indoors, but let me tell ya, there sure was another type of sparks going on a lot somewhere else, if you know what I'm saying.

Caleb is awesome. He knows exactly how to give me divine pleasure. He's such a perfect man.

Hanna-Boo is very happy.

Best 4th of July I've ever had this far in my mostly adorable life.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. July 15, 2012.**_

Awkward so much!

Mom's found out that I've 'done it' with Caleb.

I don't know how...

Anyways, gonna go to the Grille for lunch with Spencer and Toby.

Unfortunately I can't bring Caleb 'cause he told he's busy.

Haven't recieved any txt from A today. And that's truly a good thing.

I wear a pink t-shirt and blue skinny jeans.

Feeling cute.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. A, you're a perv!**_

A is a perv. She or he was spying last night when I was making love with Caleb.

Such times are supposed to be private. I hope A got a great show though and got jealous that I have such an awesome boyfriend.

Yeah, I sure hope A had fun watching 'cause I'm pretty dang sure that A don't get much action since she or he is probably single.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. The mall.**_

I've spent most of the day at the mall. So much fun. Me is awesome at shopping.

Bought myself a new white leather dress, new pink satin panties and new black lace bra. Oh, and a gift for Caleb as a thank you being there for me when I need him.

I'm very happy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Aria and me.**_

I've spent the day with Aria, watching TV and eating ice cream. And it was awesome, of course.

Aria is my best buddy and it's always fun to hang out with her.

Right now I wear my pink satin jammies. Gonna wash off my make-up before I go to bed.

Tomorrow I'll take Caleb to the mall. Need to find him some formal clothes, something he's got a clear lack of.

Okay...that's all for today.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Help from Spence.**_

Spencer helped me with my homework today. Thank God for that. Without her help I would fail my History test next week and I don't want that.

I'm so damn tired. Gonna take tiny nap before dinner.

Even though she was very strict on me, I'm happy that Spence helped me so I don't fuck up in History. Do not wanna have to repeat this school year. That would be total crap.

I wonder what take-out mom's got for her and me today.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Emily.**_

Emily and I are going to look at the dolphins today. It was Emily's idea, but I couldn't say 'no' to her.

I don't know what to wear. Usually I'd wear something sexy. Emily might not be okay with that though.

Maybe I should txt Em and ask if she's fine with me dressing sexy...

No.

Gonna wear just a pink t-shirt and regular jeans. Yeah, that will work.

Alright, just going to eat a sandwich, put on fresh make-up and then pick Em up on the way.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Awww!**_

Yesterday was a lot of fun. Went to see the dolphins with Em. It was cute.

Today I'm gonna hang out with my mom. Haven't done that in a long time. Actually I think the last time I did that was back when I was still Hefty Hanna. Not sure though.

I wear a tight blue top and and baggy sweatpants.

Now mom and I are gonna go get lunch at the Grille and after that we'll go home and play some game or watch TV or something like that.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. A, stop being so evil.**_

I got another txt from A earlier. Not fun!

A is so evil.

A is trying to force to me to break up with Caleb. I don't want that, of course.

Me is gonna ask Aria for advice, tomorrow. Not now.

By the way...mom's accepted that Caleb has done it with me. That's good.

Now I'm gonna switch from t-shirt and sweatpants to a fancy top and skinny jeans 'cause I'm going out to dinner with Caleb.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Actually got a B.**_

I actually got a B on the History test, a real B. I'm soooo happy!

Thank goodness that Spencer helped me study last week, otherwise I would have failed really bad.

Mom will be happy when she finds out that her little Hanna got a B. She'll be very proud.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hanna-Boo's diary. Naughty me.**_

OMG, me is such a naughty chick. Today I sucked Caleb off in a bathroom at school. It was so awesome.

Thank goodness that the girls didn't find out.

I hope A didn't find out about it either.

Hanna-Boo is happy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. September 29, 2013.**_

Caleb and I have spent the entire day in my bed, doing sexy stuff. It was totally awesome.

I'm very happy.

Didn't keep score, but I think Caleb made me cum kinda like 10 times today.

Now I'm gonna poop and then go to sleep 'cause I'm very tired. Not a surprise though since Caleb and I 'did it' so much.

Yay!

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Helped my mom.**_

I helped my mom today. Bought a pack of tampons for her. Usually she'd do that herself, but she got drunk last night and has a huge hangover now so she sent me to buy it instead and I'm a good daughter so I did it for her. After all, my mom is actually important to me.

Mom was glad that I bought her the tampons like she asked me to.

Right now I wear a t-shirt and sexy latex tights. Nice huh?

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. October 11, 2013.**_

Emily was over a few hours ago and we had some classic fun.

Now I'm gonna update my Facebook page.

After that I'm gonna see if mom has bought any nice take-out food.

I truly hope so. I'm hungry.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. October 18, 2013.**_

Gonna play the cute old My Little Pony video game now.

Hanna-Boo is very happy!

Yay!

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. October 21, 2013.**_

Just a few minutes ago, Caleb and I did it. It was so much fun. Caleb is such a skilled lover. There's probably not many guys who have his amazing bedroom-talents. Well, guess that Toby and Ezra has it too, but not many others.

Caleb is so sweet.

He's in the shower now.

Hanna-Boo is very happy!

I hope we can get to it again later. I've not had nearly enough yet.

My lady parts are screaming for more.

Would be sad if Caleb don't wanna take me for a second spin tonight. I so need it. I feel empty downstairs, ya know.

Caleb's firm natural man-tool is so sexy. It always fill me up so good and nice. I wish I could have it in me all the time.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. October 25, 2013.**_

A still torture me and the girls. We recieved another one of those damn freakin' txt-messages today. Nearly scared me all shitless.

I wish we knew who A really is.

Hanna-Boo is not happy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. College? Yes!**_

Got a letter today, saying that I've been accepted into Jane Gray University. I can't believe it. Little sexual me made it into college, on my own, without cheating or help from Spence and Aria.

Mom is proud of me and I hope dad will be too when he finds out.

The girls are proud of me too. They never thought that the lazy goof Hanna-Boo would graduate high school with high enough marks to make it into a good college.

I plan to take the girls out to the Brew for coffee and cake to celebrate.

I'm not even sure myself how I made it into college, but I'm happy that I did, of course. Just not sure how it happened. Is this a dream?

No. I pinched my tits and felt it so it's real and that makes me happy.

Yes, me will go to college.

Totally absolutely awesome.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Caleb and me.**_

Spent most of the day with Caleb. Where? In bed, of course. Not sleeping. Making love.

It was absolutely amazing.

Caleb's such a strong lover. I have no problem to cum with him.

He is so nice, romantic and sexy. Mmm, me love him sooo much!

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. College starts.**_

Today's my first real day at Jane Gray University, the college I'll be going to. I arrived here yesterday and today classes begin.

I'm so fucking nervous that I almost pee myself. Almost, of course.

What to wear? Nothing too sexy. Just a bit sexy.

I miss Caleb. It's going to be empty without him, but if I follow the advice that Spencer gave me and focus on studies instead, time will fly by. Spencer, you better be true about that or I'm gonna slap your uptight face so hard that not even Toby wanna look at you.

Anyway...gotta eat my breakfast and get ready for class.

Let's see...my first class of the day seem to be Vintage Music, a class that Aria suggested for me and I decided to go for it, mostly 'cause it equals like 5 credit levels, making it a bit more easy to get through freshman year here at Jane Gray's.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. College, day 2.**_

Yesterday was my first day here at college and to my surprise it went really well. My main professor is a really sweet woman and most of the other students here seem nice.

I take six different classes. The main one for me is Fashion Design, the others are Vintage Music, Modern Dance, Sexual Education, Art and Astronomy.

Not really sure why I picked Astrnomy, but I guess it's better than Classic History.

I just had lunch with Anne Stanton and Freydah Jones from Art class and now I'm in my room, waiting for my Modern Dance class to start in about 45 minutes or so.

Wearing a tight green tank top and tight pink pants.

I'm actually happy to be in college. Never thought those words would come from the lazy goof knows as Hanna Marin huh? It's true though. Guess I've finally become kinda mature like my friends are.

Part of me has been mature for a long time though. You know what part that is.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Aria.**_

Aria came to visit me here at college today. It was so much fun.

We talked about sex, music, clothes, movies, make-up and other things. To hang out with Aria is always cool, she's my buddy and she's very sweet and very smart.

She wore a black leather t-shirt and tight blue jeans.

Her fashion-style is awesome. In my opinion, she always look stylish and cute. There are times when her clothes are even better than mine, yes, it's true.

Aria is super cool and very nice and sweet.

Yay!

Me is happy!

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Sweetie-day.**_

It's Saturday so I'm having an adorable sweetie-day in my little dorm room today, playing games on my laptop and thinking about Caleb.

Caleb...wish he was here. I miss him a lot.

Took a picture of myself in my new cheerleader outfit and sent the picture to Emily.

Yes, me is a cheerleader here at college. I joined the squad when a girl named Melody had to quit when she broke an arm.

Now I'm gonna have lunch with Kate Venia, Sandy Kraus and Jennie Moore from Astronomy class. They are cool and I hang out with them quite a bit. They don't replace Aria, Spencer and Emily. No one can, but they are still sweet.

Me is happy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Team-work...**_

Working on some sort of group-assignment in Astronomy with Kate, Jennie, Sandy and another girl who I never remember the name of. It's not going well. This is the times when I wish I had Spencer's brain.

I hope we can pull this crap together soon or Professor Eve Martins is gonna get really mad at us.

Anyways, that's all for this time.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Team-work eventually worked out.**_

It's now a week since I started that damn group-project with Jennie, Kate, Sandy and that other girl. We finally pulled it together and handed in the result of it to Professor Martins earlier today.

Thank God. I was afraid we'd fail.

Now I'm gonna take a shower before I go get some dinner at the pizza place up on the nearby hill. Pizza...makes me think about Emily. I wonder what her life's like with Paige at Stanford.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Childish.**_

It's no secret that I'm kinda childish at times. Aria, Spencer, Paige and Emily all know it and so did Ali back when she was alive.

Today I've been totally childish, playing the My Little Pony game and also watching old Disney cartoons and such.

Me is such a kid sometimes, but I can very much an adult to when I want it. Caleb know that, of course.

Now I'm gonna take a shower before I go to bed. Have to be up early for class tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Mom.**_

Mom came to visit me here at college today. I'm glad she did.

Even though it doesn't always seem that way, I do like my mom. She's actually pretty cool and she like sex almost as much as me, but she usually don't admit that. I know though.

She did it with that cop to save me back in the day.

Anyways, my mom's a nice lady.

Now I'm gonna have dinner with Kate and Sandy. We'll be eating sushi and tomato-bread. Unfortunately we can't get beer 'cause we have classes tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Didn't work...**_

Was trying to challenge Em to a round of My Little Pony online today...it didn't work. The freakin' emulator-thing failed on me. Fuck!

Gonna try again later. Not going to give up. Me is kinda stubborn.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Finally got it to work.**_

I finally managed to set up a link with Em's laptop last night so we could play some My Little Pony online. She won, but it was still a lot of fun.

The My Little Pony game is so adorable.

Em and I used to play it so much when we were kids.

I'm very happy. Mmm, me is a cutie. Sweet like a piece of candy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Yay!**_

I've survived my first semester of college. I can't believe it. Me is so happy.

Right now I'm on a train back to Rosewood to spend Christmas with my mommy. Yes, even though I'm an adult now, I still refer to my mom as 'mommy' sometimes.

It's gonna be nice to get home and meet mom and the girls.

Yesterday I bought a Christmas present for mom, a new dildo that she can use when she feel that desire down in her lady parts.

Still need to buy presents for the girls though. I guess I'll do that at good old Rosewood mall tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Back at college.**_

Christmas and New Years are over so now I'm back here at college. Arrived last night and today classes begin again.

I woke up a couple hours ago and now I need to decide what to wear and then eat breakfast before it's time for Art class.

Yeah, almost forgot...things are bit different this semester. I'm not alone in my room. I have a roommate, her name's Liza Rogers. She's asleep at the moment. She's a tall girl with tan skin, dark hair and a love for swimming. She totally reminds me of Emily. Liza's not a lesbian though.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Liza.**_

I'm glad to say that Liza and me have become pretty good buddies. She's a sweet girl.

Last night, she and I watched some cute movies in our room while eating cake. It was so much fun.

I hope Caleb will visit me here at college soon...

I miss him soooo much!

Now I'm gonna poop before I take a shower and get ready for lunch.

Wearing a white satin dress and black sunglasses today. Feeling really good, actually. The sun's shining.

Cute day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hanna-Boo's diary. Caleb.**_

Caleb came to visit today. It was amazing. We did it in my room. Yes, we did. You might ask, what about Liza? Simple, I just told her that Caleb and me needed some privacy so she went to the gaming arcade nearby and had fun there.

Caleb left only 20 minutes ago.

Now I'm gonna get myself dinner.

After that I'm gonna check Facebook, Twitter and Insta, in case I have any messages from Em, Aria or Spence.

I wear a t-shirt and skinny jeans.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Me is sick.**_

I'm sick so I spend the day in my room, clicking around on Twitter, Facebook and Instagram as also playing the My Little Pony game.

Liza brought me pizza for lunch.

Too bad that Caleb's not here to comfort me. It would so sweet.

Wearing my pink adorable satin jammies without bra and panties. Nice to feel the satin against my lady parts.

I hope that I will be better tomorrow. Don't wanna miss Sexual Education tomorrow. We'll be talking about orgasms and I'm gonna be sooo mad if I can't be there for that.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Yay!**_

I just returned to my room after 2 hours of Sexual Education. It was awesome. Professor Gina Michaels is a queen of sex. She knows much more than me and I know a lot. Today she taught us all we need to know about multiple orgasms.

Hanna-Boo is very happy.

Seems like me will be getting super-top marks in Sexual Education this semester. Not a big surprise though. My friends know that I'm a sort of a sex-crazy babe.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Me is happy.**_

Was promoted to head cheerleader today. So awesome. Get to wear black cheerleading uniform now. Me is happy.

Gotta tweet about it so the girls will know.

I'm actually wearing my new cheerleading outfit right now while I write this.

Liza and I are going to get dinner soon.

I should call mom and tell her that I've been made the new head cheerleader. She'll be proud of me.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Mommy is proud.**_

My mommy is super proud of me for becoming the head cheerleader here at college.

I'm happy that I could finally make mommy proud of naughty little me.

Liza is a cheerleader too, forgot to mention that.

Now I'm gonna play with myself before I go poop. After pooping I'm gonna have dinner with Liza and my other college buddies.

Hanna-Boo is happy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Me is gonna be a mommy.**_

Earlier today I found out that I'm preggo. Apparently me will become a mommy. I'm sure Caleb's the father 'cause I've not had sex with any other guy.

I'm surprised, but happy and I hope that Caleb is happy too.

Also, I hope the baby is a girl. Wouldn't a little Hanna-Boo Junior be so damn adorable?

I'm very happy!

I really hope I can still continue my studies while I'm all preggo. Need to ask my own mommy for advice.

OMG, me need to poop.

That's all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hanna-Boo's diary. Today's the day.**_

I'm very happy and so is Caleb. Our little daughter was born today.

To give birth was a pain, but it's worth it 'cause my daughter is so cute.

Caleb and I have a few ideas for a name, such as Nicki, Lana, Patricia, Mandy and Fiona.

Now we need to decide if our daugther is gonna spend most of the time here at Jane Gray's with me or at San Diego Academy of Technology with Caleb.

Hard choice...

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Awww!**_

Caleb and I have decided that little Nicki, as we've named her, will live with me here at Jane Gray's. The reason for that is that I have more free time than Caleb has. I usually have no classes on Fridays, while Caleb study almost 8 hours or more a day and sometimes has projects on nights and weekends as well.

I'm very happy.

* * *

 _ **Hanna-Boo's diary. Little Nicki.**_

My cute little daughter Nicki is adorable. Today the girls came by to see her. I'm glad they took the time for that.

And it was of course awesome to meet the girls in general. They're my very cool buddies and it's sad that we can't hang out that often now when we're college chicks. Back when we were younger we used to hang out almost everyday.

Hanna-Boo is very happy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
